A substrate processing apparatus is used in the process of manufacturing semiconductors, liquid crystal panels, and the like to supply a treatment liquid (e.g., resist stripping liquid, cleaning liquid, etc.) to a surface of a substrate, such as a wafer or a liquid crystal substrate, to thereby treat the surface.
Among such substrate processing apparatuses are those that rotate a substrate horizontally and supply a treatment liquid to a surface of the substrate from a nozzle facing near the center of the surface so that the treatment liquid is spread over the surface due to the centrifugal force of the rotation, thereby treating the surface. There has been proposed a substrate processing apparatus that performs such spinning operation (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The substrate processing apparatus heats the treatment liquid in advance by a heater, and also heats a chuck that holds the substrate by the heater to warm up the substrate. Then, the treatment liquid thus heated is supplied to the surface of the substrate.